Conventionally, there has been a need for a railcar having high safety against an accidental collision with, for example, a large automobile at a railway crossing. For example, PTL 1 proposes a rail vehicle configured such that: a member constituting a floor of a driver's platform of a driver's cab is a buffer floor; the buffer floor is constituted by a plurality of extruded sections having a plurality of hollow portions; a hollow section is arranged such that an extrusion direction thereof corresponds to a longitudinal direction of a carbody; and the buffer floor is provided at a position higher than the height of an underframe of the vehicle. In addition, PTL 1 explains that in accordance with the above configuration, even in a case where an obstacle collides with a portion of the vehicle which portion is located at a position higher than the underframe, the impact energy is efficiently absorbed, so that an efficient space can be adequately secured in the driver's cab.